Old Habits - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve's concerned is piqued when he arrives home late one evening and finds Catherine is an unusual state.


_McRollers, Thanks for the never-ending love & support of the REAL World! _

_Sammy & Ilna, you ladies are the best of the best! You've made it so much fun here in the REAL World!  
_

_Hugs to all from Jersey, Mari_

_._

_._

**Old Habits – A McRoll in the REAL World Story**

**.**

**McGarrett/Rollins residence  
Friday • 10:45 p.m. **

Catherine murmured in her sleep when she sensed Steve's presence on the stairs, but didn't wake up. Steve frowned a bit when he entered the room and placed a soft kiss on her hair and she didn't stir, as that was unusual. But not wanting to disturb her, he quietly stowed his badge and weapon and went to shower.

As she heard the water, Catherine blinked and shifted, calling, "Steve?"

His voice rose over the running water. "I just got home. I'm gonna make a sandwich, want one?" When she didn't answer, his volume increased. "Cath?" When a second, louder call of her name yielded no response, the water stopped. Steve strode back into the bedroom, one towel slung around his hips, another around his neck. "Cath, are you okay?"

"Hmmm." She burrowed deeper into the pillow.

Steve sat on her side of the bed and placed a hand on the shoulder that was uncovered. "Cath?" When her response consisted of "Hm, St've" his voice tightened with concern. He pushed her hair back from where it fell across her cheek.

"Hey, are you alright?" Catherine _always_ heard him come in. No matter how quiet Steve was, she always managed a sleepy acknowledgement of his presence. "_Catherine_. Are you alright?"

"'m'good." Her sleepy brown eyes focused on him. "jus' tired."

"I see that." Steve moved his hand to her forehead. "Cath? Sit up for me." He tossed the towel from around his neck to the floor and kneeled in front of her.

"d'n't wanna."

That was enough to ignite Steve into action mode. After checking her respiration and pulse and finding them normal, he took a breath. "Lieutenant Rollins, front and center!" he barked.

Catherine, reacting to old habits too ingrained to ignore, immediately sat up and attempted to stand until Steve stopped her with his hands on her shoulders.

Seeing she was able to move under her own power, he assessed her conscious enough to continue his evaluation. "Cath? Talk to me." Steve looked into her heaved-lidded eyes. He noted the pupils responding normally and that she had no visible bruises as he moved on with his evaluation. He ran his hands over her scalp, down her arms, and then her legs.

When he reached around to touch her back she hissed. "Ow! Steve!" And his gut clenched.

No one seeing the steady hands and calm demeanor of the former SEAL would be able to tell, but Steve's heart was pounding. There were very few things that could rattle Commander Steve McGarrett, but fear for Catherine's safety was at the top of a very short list.

Catherine was more alert after whatever caused her to cry out, and she looked at Steve like she was seeing him for the first time. "You're home." Her smile was soft and sleepy as she touched his face. _"Hi."_

"And you're scaring the shit out of me. _Hi_." Steve cupped her face, pushing her hair back again, before he shifted her, cradling her upper body against his left side so he could check her back. "I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes." He felt her torso, looking for injuries.

She tried to still his hands. "'m fine."

Slightly relieved at her more wakeful state, he shook his head. "Not buyin' it, Rollins. What's going on?" Catherine had worn one of Steve's white tank tops to sleep, and when he began to raise it, she twisted in his arms and kissed him, albeit groggily.

"Hold on there, Tiger, I need to see your back …" As gently as possible, Steve lifted the shirt off and let out a relieved sigh. "Cath … why didn't you call me?"

Becoming more aware, Catherine shrugged.

Steve's tone was admonishing. "_Catherine_."

"_Steve_. And say what, exactly? You were working."

Steve ran a hand over his face. "Oh I don't know, that you're burned to a crisp?"

"I am _not_ burned to a _crisp_. I was out on the boat with Kono and Grace."

"I know that. Danny didn't call me ranting so I'm guessing Gracie is fine."

"Everyone's fine. Grace lost her sunblock over the side. I had enough left for one of us. Well, one and a quarter." She grinned sleepily.

Steve, relieved to the point he could actually feel his abs unclench, simply said, "Ah ha" and bent to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Of course."

"Had no choice. We were an hour from shore. Kono uses SPF 4. I had enough sunblock left to slather Grace's face, arms and legs, so I gave her my shirt for the rest of her. I had a hat and I'd done most of my body before she lost her sunblock … I just didn't have enough for my …"

"… Back." Steve finished her sentence and sighed. "Took a Benadryl, didn't you?" He kissed her temple and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes briefly.

"Yes, I took a Benadryl. I'll be fine. Kono gave me some aloe concoction her mom makes and it really helped. She promised it won't blister, but it hurts and it's itching like hell. I couldn't sleep, so I took a Benadryl for the itch."

Once, while on a seven day leave several years before, Catherine had gotten stung by a man-o-war in Bermuda. The remedy was baking soda paste for the sting and Benadryl. The hotel doctor had instructed Steve to give her two tablets. Catherine had slept for 14 hours straight. Even though she could hold her alcohol better than most guys twice her weight, and very few medications, on the rare occasions when she took any, made her sleepy, something about Benadryl knocked her out. This was fine and didn't worry Steve, provided he expected it. Finding her so unresponsive had shaken him, and he huffed out a sigh as he guided her back down onto the mattress.

Catherine lay on her left side, facing where Steve sat on the edge of the bed. He caught her off guard with a sudden, gentle kiss that held such emotion she teared up, even in her bleary state. She whispered "Steve?" when he broke away and stilled with his forehead resting against hers.

Steve took a breath and spoke quietly while running a finger over her cheek. "I couldn't wake you up. You gasped in pain when I touched your back. Cath, I ..." He pressed his lips to her temple. "I'm just glad you're fine."

Catherine's fingers found his. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep you up all night by being restless. I only took half a dose." She reached behind his neck with her free hand and pulled him forward to return his kiss. "Thank you."

Steve looked incredulous. "You're _thanking_ me for making sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "And for worrying about me." She smiled drowsily.

"Old habits die hard." His thumb made circles on the back of her hand. "I always worry about you." His tone lightened. "Now, let's get a better look at that burn. Where's Mrs. Kalakaua's remedy?"

Catherine rolled onto her stomach. "Right there." Still fuzzy, she waved vaguely toward her night table where a nondescript Tupperware container held the aloe mixture.

Steve crossed to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers and a clean white t-shirt. Tossing the towel he wore over a chair, he donned the shorts and brought the shirt over to the bed. Scooping out some of the aloe, he sat beside Catherine. "Ready?"

She nodded, nearly back to sleep; but yelped when the cool gel hit her hot skin. "Ohh! Cold!"

"Sorry." Steve dropped a kiss on her cheek. "But that's the idea. You missed half the burn before, anyway. It's mostly just your upper back that's burned." He finished and closed the container. "Can you sit up and put this shirt on? The other one," he gestured toward the tank he'd tossed to the floor when he was checking her burn, "is damp and sticky from the aloe." His voice dropped. "Shoulda called me."

"At a _crime_ _scene_? To say 'I have boo-boo, can you come home and put burn gel on me?' Steve, do you _hear_ yourself?" She chuckled sleepily.

"Yeah, okay." He groused. "You wanna put this on or stay like that?" He held up the shirt.

"I don't want to get aloe all over the sheets." Catherine sat up with a groan. "Damn."

Steve shook his head. "Screw the sheets, Cath. We'll buy more if it stains."

"These are new. Besides, my mom always said a white cotton shirt is good to protect a sunburn." She motioned for the T-shirt. "Gimme."

"I've got it." Steve rolled the shirt to the collar. Relieved and happy she was okay, he relaxed and teased, "While I prefer doing this in reverse, lift your arms." Catherine did, and Steve slid the shirt over her head and down. "Okay." He walked around to his side and slid in beside her, kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep." By the time he reached to switch off the lamp and glanced back at her, he saw she already had.

.

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Saturday • 7:30 a.m.**

"Hey." Catherine awoke to hazel eyes staring into hers. Steve was at the edge of his pillow, their faces inches apart.

"Hey."

"What time is it?" Catherine was bright and alert.

"Seven thirty. How's the back?"

"I'm good. Wow, it's late." She smiled, but winced when she stretched to slide out of bed and pad to the bathroom. "You missed your swim." When she came out, she moved to gather things for a shower but Steve's outstretched hand beckoned her and she climbed back into bed with a shrug and lay facing him.

He pushed back her hair and kissed her lightly, saying, "Hmmm minty", licking his lips when she smiled. "I've been out to swim and back, Benadryl girl. I even brought you food." He indicated a plate with yogurt and fruit on her night table. "How much do you remember about last night?" Steve grinned. He'd been up at 4:45, swum, showered and crawled back in beside her. Normally, once he was awake that was it, but he'd gotten back in bed, and watched her sleep until he dozed off.

"I remember waking up to you putting the burn gel on me, and … oh," Catherine lifted up on an elbow. "damn. I was _really_ out of it and … I scared you. Steve, I'm so sorry." She said sincerely.

"It's okay." Steve kissed her again. "As long as you're alright."

"Still, I'm sorry. Thanks for making sure I was okay." She returned his kiss. "And for the first aid." She tilted her head. "Wait," She blinked at him, remembering, "Did you … _order_ me up or was that a dream?" she chuckled.

"Remember that, do you?" He looked self-satisfied at his idea.

"I do." Her grin widened. "Worked, huh?"

"Like a charm. Seriously, though, I needed to see if you were mobile and responsive. You tried to come to attention." Steve smiled and moved closer.

"Old habits. You planning on us getting up today?" Catherine saw his expression change.

"Not if I can convince you otherwise."

"Hmm. Negotiations can definitely be arranged, Sailor." She moved to tug Steve over her, rolling back to lie flat.

"Cath, don't …" Steve started, but her hiss cut him off.

"Oww!" Her back hit the sheet and she jolted forward. "Damn it!"

"I tried to warn you. Here …" Steve shifted onto his back and pulled her on top of him, careful of her burned skin. "Better?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "So much better."

"Good. Now speaking of old habits …"

/

_End. Thanks for reading ~ Mari_

.

_If you're not on our email list, and would like to be, send us an email to:REALMcRoll -at-yahoo. com with "add me please!" as the subject line._


End file.
